


While the City Sleeps

by MemesDreamsAndBeans



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 2x06, F/F, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemesDreamsAndBeans/pseuds/MemesDreamsAndBeans
Summary: Set during 2x06. Nicole is still in bed with Waverly when Purgatory falls asleep.





	While the City Sleeps

Of course, Wynonna thinks, staring at her baby sister’s bed. Of course some freaky demon shit goes down and the entire town is knocked out. Of course her sister and Purgatory’s newest officer were in bed together when they fell asleep. Of course.

Wynonna is just thankful that the blanket is pulled up most of the way and Waverly has a tank top on. Although, it looks like Nicole isn't wearing much of anything. She’s laying on her side, Waverly cuddled up into her.

Wynonna takes a deep breath before she grabs a pillow from the floor and whacks the couple across the face with it. “Wake up! We got things to do and assholes to shoot, and I might start crying if I have to see Haught naked for any longer.”

Nicole startles awake, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion. Waverly is slower to wake, mumbling an almost incoherent ‘what?’

The red headed officer seems to realize where she is as she scrambles to pull the blanket up further. “Wynonna! Don't look at me.”

Waverly sits up quickly, her eyes wide. “Oh! Hi…” Her sister rolls her eyes, turning around. Waverly quickly climbs out of bed, shooting Nicole an apologetic smile.

“Waves, we have some stuff we need to discuss. Haught, you have some clothes you need to put on.” Wynonna back around to face her sister, although she isn't covered up much more than Nicole. “Christ, put some pants on. And an actual shirt.”

—

Wynonna leaves the couple alone to get dressed. She runs into Dolls right as she’s about to descend the stairs.

“Earp. Did you find Officer Haught and Waverly?” His gun is holstered again, a clear sign that his sweep of the Homestead came up empty.

“Yep,” Wynonna says, popping the p. “Caught in the throes of passion. Well, they were cuddling. Which is just about as disgusting as it would've been if they were doing other things.”

She’s glad that she mumbles the last sentence, as her sister and Nicole come out of Waverly’s room at that moment. Nicole is tucking her uniform shirt into her pants, her face about as red as her hair.

Dolls clears his throat as they all descend the stairs. He quickly makes his way to the kitchen, Wynonna following. Nicole and Waverly stop at the bottom of the stairs.

He tosses a thermos full of coffee at Waverly as Nicole buckles her belt. 

“Espresso. Drink. We need to stay awake.” Waverly sips at the coffee, leaning into her girlfriend. She’s warm and soft and she wraps her hand around Waverly’s waist. She almost dozes off, missing the next snippets of conversation. That is, until Nicole pulls away, saying something about pharmaceuticals in the evidence locker.

“Uh, if you snort it or shoot it, I'm out. And you are too.” She shoots a meaningful glance at Wynonna, who nods once while biting her lip.

“Right. Speaking of that, we need to have a little talk.” She strides forward, grabbing Waverly’s arm. She drags her out of the kitchen and into the living room, making sure that they're out of eyeshot from Dolls and Nicole.

Wynonna pushes her stolen jacket out of the way, revealing her stomach. “Does this look normal to you?”

“Woah! That was so not on WebMD…” Waverly trails off, staring at Wynonna’s very pregnant stomach. “How long were we asleep? I know I was tired, but…”

“First of all, don't talk about banging Haught to me. I don't need to know that. Second, I think we should go find the shit-ticket that made me fall asleep in a crappy diner. This jacket smells like paint and sadness.”


End file.
